Fallen Brothers
by Moony3003
Summary: What really happened the night Fabian and Gideon Prewett died? Rated M for violence and sexual content - don't like then please don't read and complain. Short oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter characters are not mine, I'm just borrowing them.

* * *

Fallen Brothers

The night sky glistened above the two figures as they made their way into London. Both men looked similar, with flaming red hair, blue eyes and fair skin with many freckles. They held their wands at their sides as they walked. The streets were dark and only the lights on in nearby houses showed any sign of life or light. They weren't sure what they were searching for but they both knew if what they seek is here then they would come upon it in due time.

Both men said nothing to each other as they walked. The two men were brothers, well, twins actually. They grew up together and spent most of their time in each other's company. They had a younger sister, Molly, though she wasn't a member of the Order of the Phoenix as they were. She had young children and needed to take care of them. Her husband, Arthur, on the other hand was a member. He was a good guy and they all got along well.

Fabian and Gideon Prewett both stopped short as a noise came from the side. They both looked in the direction of it but nothing was seen. They decided to keep walking, though they were even more alert this time round.

When they reached the end of the street they stopped. It was no longer dark around them; they stood underneath a street light. They both looked around in many directions. They could see nothing and there wasn't anyone to be seen.

'Looks like a quiet night,' Gideon commented.

Fabian nodded in return. 'Yeah, but somehow I feel like we're being watched.'

They walked a little further, along the stretch of footpath that they now followed. Before them was a park on their left and the river Thames on their right. A long, dark green fence separated them from the water. The footpath was wide and the grass next to it was bright and lush.

'Do you think Molly and Arthur are alright?' Gideon asked quietly.

'Yeah, of course, they're both strong, and Molly's definitely capable,' Fabian replied.

Gideon looked over at his brother for a short second before turning away. Out of the two Gideon had always been described as the mature and logical one. Fabian was more witty and hot-headed. Most people always commented on how alike they were but they would know how different they were until they got to know them completely.

When the two men finished their rounds for the night, they both went back to headquarters. There were only a few members there, Sirius, Remus and Moody. Fabian walked straight over to the table and sat down and he quickly had something drink. Gideon watched him and his blue eyes searched the room before he moved from the door. He walked to the back door and looked outside. He could see nothing. He then moved the table, able to breathe easy again.

'How are things?' Gideon asked promptly.

'Fine,' Sirius said distractedly.

Remus rolled his eyes and focused his attention onto Gideon. 'Everything seems fine. Sirius I got back an hour ago. Moody was out on his own and came back not long after us. We haven't heard from anyone else yet.'

'I hope James is fine with Peter, he can be slow sometimes,' Sirius commented, his attention on again focused on the kitchen door. When Gideon and his brother came in Sirius seemed happy that they were alive but disappointed that it wasn't his best friend.

'What about Lily?' Fabian asked.

'She's with Marlene, she'll be fine,' Remus replied.

Within the next few hours, most people returned, and Molly had come downstairs and joined them. All her children were now asleep. Gideon hugged her and she went to talk to Fabian.

When they were at school, they were all Gryffindors and Molly and Fabian were usually talking or arguing about something. Gideon never seemed to have a problem with her. Moments later, the room became unusually quiet and it didn't take long for something to break it.

The front door opened and Lily burst into the kitchen. There were tears running down her face and she looked around in fear. 'Marlene's dead. We were ambushed.'

Some people stood up but said nothing. 'She's dead,' Lily repeated several more times.

James rushed to his wife's side and placed his arms around her. He stroked her hair and she cried harder before trying to pull away. 'We need to find her, we need to see…'

James shushed her quietly, trying to calm her down. 'We will find her but you're not going back out there. They might have set a trap. They know there aren't many of us left.'

'I agree,' Remus said tightly. 'They know they outnumber us greatly. We can't afford to lose any more people. We should send the most skilled among us.'

Most people nodded in agreement. 'I will go,' Sirius said quickly, standing up.

'Yes, Sirius you should go,' Albus Dumbledore said piping up. Gideon turned to Albus. He was the founder of the Order of the Phoenix. 'I think James, Remus, Fabian, Gideon, Moody and I should go also. If we find nothing within an hour we should come back. If you don't, then send us a message. If no message is sent within another three hours, we will then have to search for you.'

All the men nodded in agreement. They all left together and Fabian and Gideon went together, Sirius and James set off together and Remus and Albus, and Moody went on his own, as usual.'

Before they set off Lily told them what happened. She thought they were ambushed by at least seven Death Eaters. Gideon couldn't help but wonder how Lily got away. He was sure that they would never really know what happened. They only had Lily's word for it. He didn't think she was a Death Eater, or in league with them, but anything could happen nowadays. It was hard to trust anyone right now.

Fabian had suggested that they go to a few Muggle villages, away from the city and after a long thought, Gideon agreed with him. When they reached the area they kept it dark and they kept their eyes peeled for anything remotely strange. They heard many noises, ranging in volume, but nothing else. Gideon and his brother didn't mention that they thought they were being watched. Gideon was sure they were all being watched at some point.

An hour was almost up and nothing had yet happened. They were still just walking wherever their feet took them. As they made their way back to headquarters, Gideon stopped. He grabbed his brother's sleeve. 'What?' Fabian asked impatiently, trying to free himself.

'Stop,' Gideon said abruptly. 'Do you hear that?'

'I don't know. I don't hear anything,' Fabian said impatiently.

He tried again to get Gideon to let go but he held on. 'Just stop would you,' Gideon said annoyed. 'You take things too lightly.'

'And you, my dear brother, take things too seriously,' Fabian said back.

Gideon gave him a hard look in return but he kept his mouth shut. He let go of Fabian and his brother moved away quickly. Then suddenly, they both shouted in surprise as a red streak passed between them. They looked in the direction it came from and saw a man running across their view. Both brothers held their wands at the ready and ran towards him.

They chased the man down many streets and they eventually came to an open space. It looked like a large, grass field. Gideon wasn't quite sure where they were. Four more men came out from the shadows beyond their sight and advanced towards them slowly. Gideon closed his eyes in realisation. They had been led into a trap.

Without hesitation, Fabian raised his wand and sent red sparks high into the air, lighting up the sky. A couple of men in front of them laughed. 'They're not going to reach you in time.'

'We'll see about that,' Fabian said defiantly.

Gideon's hand tighten around his wand. He couldn't deny that he was scared. They were greatly outnumbered, even right now. It was a frightening thought that one of them could die, or that they both would and they would never get to see their family and friends again. He moved closer to his brother. He wasn't afraid of dying but he knew they would have to work together.

It all happened so quickly, it was like a large blur. The five men ran straight for them, pointing their wands ahead. Fabian and Gideon both pointed their wands too. Gideon wasn't quite sure who to concentrate on though. What do you do when there's five enemies in front of you?

Many shouts went out and spells flew in all directions. Both Fabian and Gideon had to duck quickly to avoid being hit most of them. Gideon watched as his brother was knocked over by a stunning spell. It was released quickly. He got back up and went into the fight.

They knocked the Death Eaters down time and time again but they kept getting back up. It was like they had extra magic on them that no-one else could see. After a short time, Fabian and Gideon became separated and Gideon watched as his brother was slashed viciously across the chest from someone's wand. Without thinking, Gideon raised his wand and waved it harshly. It removed the masks from all Death Eaters. He felt surprised. He thought it wouldn't have work.

He recognised one of them instantly, Antonin Dolohov. Gideon knew he was a vicious and cruel person. The others Gideon knew their names but he knew nothing about them. He looked them over quickly, Avery, Nott, Rosier and Mulciber. Gideon then waved his wand again and created a large echoing noise. All the Death Eaters appeared shaken and they all moved away quickly, shocked by the sound.

Gideon did the same thing and he grabbed his brother and made a run for it. They went to a small Muggle village and Gideon hid them behind a large building. He placed his brother against the wall and he slumped. He checked his brother's wound, which was actually on his shoulder. Using his wand, he was able to heal it, so that it stopped bleeding.

After a moment, his brother spoke hoarsely. 'We have to go back.'

'We can't,' Gideon said quickly. 'We'll be killed.'

'We have to stop them,' he said back hastily.

'We need to wait for the Order,' Gideon said firmly. 'Hopefully the Order saw your red sparks. I didn't think of it at the time.'

His brother stood up and so did Gideon. Fabian began to leave. 'Where are you going?' Gideon asked before his brother ran off.

Gideon cursed under his breath. His brother was going to get them both killed. He looked at his watch. It was now over three hours since they left headquarters. He had a great sinking feeling that he wasn't going to see anyone else again. He shook his head resignedly and he took off after his brother.

They were met with the Death Eaters again almost instantly. They had been looking for them. Gideon wondered if they were going to get what they wanted tonight. He knew and he hoped his brother knew that they weren't going to survive this. It was two of them up against five skilled Death Eaters. He was sure that many people wouldn't be able to do it but… he needed to stand beside his brother at any cost. This is what they signed up for.

The fight began quickly again and Gideon felt himself knocked to the ground. He swore loudly as he lost his grip on his wand. Almost at the same moment his brother was thrown on to the ground next to him. 'Stand them on their feet,' Dolohov said leering.

He appeared to be in charge of this assault. Gideon was sure the Dark Lord would be pleased. It took two Death Eaters each to get them up and steady. Dolohov looked between them, his twisted face slowly turned into an evil look. It sent a small shiver down Gideon's spine. He hated what he saw in Dolohov's eyes, it didn't look friendly and it didn't feel like it was going to end well for them.

'I think we should have some fun with them,' Dolohov said smiling.

'I agree,' Rosier said huskily.

He was standing behind Fabian and their bodies were almost touching. Fabian turned his head slightly in disgust but he said nothing. It would make things worse but Gideon didn't think it mattered right now. It went quiet and Dolohov moved a small way back from them and he watched.

'Crucio!'

Gideon fell onto the ground again and writhed around in pain. He felt his whole body twitched and ached and he wanted to scream out but he made no sound. Mulciber pointed his wand at Fabian. 'Imperio.'

When the curse on Gideon was lifted he looked over at his brother. His face had gone blank. Mulciber bent down and whispered into Fabian's ear. 'I'm going to humiliate you and I'm going to enjoy it.'

Fabian's face remained blank; his eyes were glazed over, as though he were far away. 'I want you to get on your knees and suck me off and act like you mean it.'

Just hearing those words made Gideon sick. He felt the vomit come up and he spat it on the grass. He received the Cruciatus curse again. When it was over, Gideon looked at his brother. He was undoing the zipper on Mulciber's black pants and without hesitation he took out his cock and immediately covered it with his mouth. He watched as his brother's mouth stretched as the cock filled his mouth. Gideon looked away. He couldn't bear it.

Gideon was grabbed and hauled to his feet by Dolohov who moved forwards after watching and he took a good hold of his wand and directed it into Gideon's neck. Gideon gasped slightly from the pain and he looked back into Dolohov's cold, grey eyes. He wasn't going to die as a coward. He and his brother were better than that. He tried to remove himself from Dolohov's grip but his efforts were in vain. It was useless.

When Fabian was done with Mulciber's cock, the curse was lifted and Fabian immediately vomited on the grass in front of him. The Death Eaters laughed. Fabian wheezed and panted before he was hauled to his feet next to his brother. There was suddenly a new sound coming from around them. The Death Eaters were sure that it was the Order.

'Let's move them,' Avery suggested.

It was quiet but Dolohov agreed quickly. 'Let's take them to the village over there.'

They all moved together and it was all done quietly. Fabian tried to call out but he was brutally hit in the stomach and a hand went over his mouth. Gideon didn't know why he did nothing. He was sure they were going to die anyway. The Order was never going to find them. They still weren't here. They were probably looking at the place where the red sparks were sent. Gideon knew there was a lot of ground to cover after that.

They were taken to a secluded Muggle village and they were taken to the back of a small, run-down house, which didn't appear to be occupied. The back area was just a small concreted area with a three-way brick wall around it. Both Fabian and Gideon knew that this was the end. They were already bleeding and bruised and had too many scratches on their bodies. They were exhausted.

The Death Eaters came closer and both brothers were pushed against the brick wall behind them. Gideon gasped as his back hit the wall, but no sound came from Fabian. His eyes were open and focused on Dolohov, who was looking back at him.

'I want to kill him,' Dolohov said viciously.

He moved quickly towards him but Fabian didn't move, and without thinking, Gideon moved and pushed Dolohov out of the way. He was then grabbed roughly by Nott, who slammed him back against the wall and he slumped down it from the pain. Dolohov growled almost and went straight for Fabian. Dolohov slashed his wand in front of him and it hit Fabian in the neck, blood spurting from the artery.

'NOOOOO,' Gideon shouted.

He was then silenced as Dolohov moved swiftly and punched him in the jaw. Gideon grunted loudly and he fell heavily onto the hard ground. He turned his head and he felt blood drip from his mouth. His brother was still alive, but barely. His body was convulsing and shaking uncontrollably. The blood was still spurting from Fabian's throat and his eyes were open, he looked terrified. Fabian's face was white like snow.

'Avada Kedavra!'

The killing curse came from Dolohov and it was directed at Fabian. Gideon screamed out again but of course, it changed nothing. His brother instantly went dead silent and his body stop moving and he didn't make another sound. Gideon felt a few tears escape his eyes and run down his cheeks rapidly. He began to breathe heavily. It was over.

Someone else's wand was slashed in front of Gideon, cutting his throat also. The cut wasn't deep but it stretched from ear to ear. He placed a hand around his to try and stop the bleeding but the blood overflowed from his fingers and spilled onto the front of his robes.

'Send it,' Dolohov said cleaning his wand.

Rosier smiled evilly and pointed his wand up into the night sky, 'Morsmordre!'

A part of the sky turned green and a large skull appeared with a snake crawling through it. All five Death Eaters looked up at it before they heard a new sound. It sounded like a group of people near where they were. 'It's probably the Order,' Nott said quickly, looking around.

All Death Eaters agreed and they took off together. Gideon managed to drag himself along the ground towards his brother. After a moment he lost his energy and he fell flat against the pavement. He looked his brother over. His skin was already turning grey and his eyes became cloudy. Gideon then turned his head to look at the pool of blood beside his brother. The noise near them was getting louder. Gideon coughed and more blood spattered against the concrete. They were too late.

He didn't know how they were going to know who did this, then an idea came to him. He put his finger into his brother's blood and on a clear spot he wrote Dolohov's name. His finger shook and the last letter looked shaken. His arm collapsed. He could no longer hold it up. Gideon heard a voice. Then everything died.

Some Order members came around the corner and they all gasped at the sight in front of them. It was Albus that approached to check them. 'They're dead,' he said gravely.

The sky above them still twinkled in a green shroud of light and the stars around it twinkled. The weather had turned cold and a slight breeze commenced.

* * *

Miles away, Molly Weasley sat in the living-room while nursing her second child. He had woken up, possibly from a nightmare and he was becoming hard to settle. Molly had looked up at her special family clock. It had a hand for everyone and a small tear ran down her face as she looked at it.

The hands for her brother's were standing at Mortal Peril. She took a deep breath and exhaled shakily. She knew something bad was going to happen soon. It was bound to eventually. As her son settled in her arms, more tears fell from her eyes.

It was now just her and her new family with Arthur. She stroked her son's head and murmured softly to him. She made a promise to herself. She was going to protect her children at any cost. Her eyes went back to the clock several minutes later, the hands had not moved. More tears fell for her fallen brothers.

* * *

**A/N: **I don't think Charlie would have been born when this happened, but it's just what I decided to write.


End file.
